


Obliviate

by BraveTiger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveTiger/pseuds/BraveTiger
Summary: "You won't remember any of this, but I'm going to say this anyways" Draco whispered "I love you" He whispered, and placed a soft kiss upon those lips, allowing a tear to fall from his eyes as their lips met. As those emerald eyes opened again, Draco whispered a spell. "Obliviate". However, what if Draco had erased more than he had intended to?





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy inhaled the scent of his mate deeply as he got up to walk out of the Great Hall during dinner. The scent had been driving him crazy all week, and it had only gotten worse to control his hunger when he realized who is mate was.

Harry Potter.

His mate was Harry fucking Potter.

Why couldn't the fates give him a break?

He couldn't even think a single bad thought about Harry without feeling a tightness in his chest that felt like his heart was being squeezed. He couldn't even call him Potter anymore. And to make matters worse...

Harry has a boyfriend.

That wasn't him.

Harry was dating Seamus Finnegan, and Draco has had enough.

Draco followed his mate silently, making sure not to make a single sound. When they were some distance away from the Great Hall, enough not to be heard, Draco grabbed his mate's wrist and yanked him into a dark storage closet. His mate made a squeak which he thought was adorable, and started struggling frantically in his hold.

 _"Visus Damnum"_ He quickly murmured under his breath so his mate couldn't hear him and identify who he was. He knew it was cruel to take away his mate's eyesight, but if Harry knew the truth so early, he would never want Draco.

And Draco would die.

"What's happening?! Why can't I see?!" Draco saw his mate was panicking, and he went up to him, placing a hand on the back of his head, cupping it and stroking the soft raven-black locks of hair.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll protect you" Draco murmured, softly enough so that Harry wouldn't recognize his voice.

"W-Who are you?! Where are we?!" Harry shouted at him, glazed emerald eyes filled with fear, and Draco nuzzled his nose into his mate's throat, emitting pheromones to calm him down.

As Draco began to trail gentle kisses up and down his mate's neck, he felt him soon begin to relax, giving into the sensations that Draco provided him with. Harry groaned softly as Draco nibbled on a sensitive part of his neck, and Draco smirked. Looks like even the great Harry Potter couldn't resist his charms.

Literally.

He started to lick, suck, and bite on that spot, until it turned into a vivid red, marking his claim on the teen, warning other vampires away. As a vampire, his saliva had aphrodisiac properties, and soon saw them beginning to work on Harry. Harry started panting deeply, and tilted his head to the side, as if instinctively knowing what Draco wanted, what he needed.

And Draco wasn't complaining at all.

Draco inhaled deeply, hearing the blood of his mate calling out to him, thrumming underneath the skin, waiting to be released. With his mate under the influence of his pheromones, it was easy to sink his fangs into that delectable neck and drink. He heard Harry gasp with pleasure, and tilt his head back even further to give Draco more access. After a few moments, Draco felt full, and retracted his fangs from Harry's neck. He heard Harry whine in disappointment, but he quickly shut his mate up by kissing him. The kiss was passionate, and heated as Draco entangled his fingers in those soft locks of hair, and felt Harry do the same.

He grazed his tongue over Harry's teeth, asking for entrance. Harry obliged, though, he wasn't in much of a position to deny anyways, due to the waves of pleasure Draco was sending him. Their tongues battled for dominance, which Draco easily won, and Draco pulled apart. Harry whined in the back of his throat, glazed eyes looking for Draco pleadingly, his lips full and his hair sticking out in all directions.

All in all, he looked thoroughly ravished.

Draco cupped his cheek with his palm, and brough their faces closer together so that their foreheads were touching. He placed a gentle kiss upon those pouty lips and whispered to him, caressing the cheek with his thumb.

"I'll come back for you, I promise" 

"Who are you?" His mate whispered in a tiny voice, glazed eyes looking at Draco's face, and Draco bit his lip in contemplation. He whispered the reverse spell for his mate, and saw those eyes widen in shock.

"Malfoy?! What the hell are you doing?!" His mate shouted, looking enraged, his eyes widened, remembering something, and placed a hand on his neck. "You bit me?! Malfoy, what are you?!" He shouted, eyes frightened, and he was about to bolt for the door, but Draco grabbed his mate's wrist tightly, preventing him from leaving.

"I needed to see you, before you knew the truth" He whispered, his gaze softening, his grip remaining as tight as ever. He used his other hand to cup Harry's cheek again, using his thumb to brush over that cheekbone. He saw Harry's eyes widen at the display of affection, and he looked at his mate deep in the eyes, sending him waves of love and longing.

"You won't remember any of this, but I'm going to say this anyways" Draco whispered "I love you" He whispered, and placed a soft kiss upon those lips, allowing a tear to fall from his eyes as their lips met.

As those emerald eyes opened again, Draco whispered a spell.

"Obliviate"

As Draco pulled apart, he placed a sneer upon his lips as his mate looked confused.

"So glad that we agree Potter" Draco spat out, and his mate looked even more confused.

"W-What?" His mate stuttered, and he rolled his eyes.

"Eloquent as ever, Potter" He pushed past Harry, feeling his chest tightening as he went further away from his mate, and went back to his dormitory. As he was walking back, his eyes widened, halting mid-step as he remembered something.

He forgot to heal his bite mark from Harry's neck.

Damn it all.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Draco couldn't locate his mate anywhere. He started getting paranoid when he didn't show up for Potions either, which was at the end of the day.

Professor Snape approached him at the end of class "Mr. Malfoy, I would like to have a word with you in my office. Now."

Draco nodded "Yes professor"

When they reached his office, Severus glowered at him. "Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain to me why Mr. Potter is currently in the infirmary with two puncture wounds in his neck, and has no recollection of who he is?"

Draco's breath caught in his throat "He doesn't remember anything?"

"He remembers one thing" Severus went closer to him "You."

"Me?" Draco was shocked, and Severus sneered.

"Yes, we were all as shocked as you were when he started calling for you" 

Draco's eyes widened "He called for me?"

Severus rolled his eyes "Yes, and now he won't let anybody touch him except for you. He panics every time someone tries to get close to him, which is why we need you to calm him down. However, be most assured that this conversation is not over Mr. Malfoy" He gave Draco a stern glare, and went over to the fireplace.

"We are going to floo there, you will go first" Draco nodded, and did the necessary requirements and felt himself being sucked, twisted, and pulled in many different directions before he was in thr infirmary.

"Draco!" He heard a voice shout as he was dusting off the soot from his robes. He looked up to see his mate running towards him, jumping in his arms, burying his nose in the crook of his neck as his legs wrapped around Draco's waist. 

Draco's arms immediately went to support his mate's bum, and looked at Madam Pomfrey, who looked irritated.

"He wouldn't let me do anything, not even a health scan. He kept on calling for you. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why" She gave an irritated 'hmph', and walked out the room.

"Harry" Draco stroked the raven-black locks of hair "Look at me"

He obeyed immediately, and Draco looked into his eyes "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember you" Harry smiled softly "Kissing me, touching me, biting me. I remember feeling passion, and waves of love filling me as we gazed at each other and..." Harry bit his lip, and Draco cupped his cheek.

"What else do you remember?" 

"I remembered you telling me that you loved me" He said softly, and Draco's breath caught in his throat.

"Do you remember who you are?"

"Well, you called me Harry, and the other man called me Pot.. Pot.. Potter! Yeah, that was it. So is my name Harry Potter?"

"What about your middle name?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in thought "J... Jamie? No, that doesn't sound right... Jerry? No, that's not it either.. Hmm.. Let's see..." His eyes lit up after a couple of moments "James!"

"That's right" Draco smiled at him gently, nuzzling their noses together softly, and Harry beamed at him.

 "Well isn't this touching" A voice behind them drawled, and they turned to see Professor Snape glowering at them with a sneer on his face. Harry instinctively went behind Draco, seeking protection and comfort. Draco entertwined their fingers together, reassuring himself and Harry that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Professor" Draco greeted with a nod, and the sneer on Severus's face grew even more when he saw their hands together.

"Care to explain?"

"I will later"

"Now, Draco." Professor Snape practically snarled, pointing to another door, and Draco sighed, turning around to face his frightened mate.

"I'll be right back, I promise" He said, and cupped his cheeks in his palms, stroking the cheek bone softly with his thumb. When it looked like Harry was about to protest, Draco placed a soft kiss on those lips. "I'll only be in the next room. I just have to discuss something with Professor Snape. Be a good boy until I come back, alright pet?" 

Harry nodded, eyes watering, and Draco placed one last kiss on his forehead before he left with Professor Snape. 

"What. Happened?" Professor Snape rounded on him the second they were alone, and Draco placed an innocent look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Draco. You know that I can easily get into your mind and get the answers out of you by force." Professor Snape said, eyes silently daring Draco to lie to him. "Now, tell me why the Boy-Who-Lived has almost no memory of who he is and can only remember _you_."

"I couldn't control it!" Draco burst out angrily "His scent had been driving me crazy _all week!_ It has taken _everything_ in me not to _rip_ Finnegan's throat out where he stood everytime he even looked at my mate the wrong way! I had to claim Harry in _some_ way before I went insane!" Draco took a deep breath, and dropped his shoulders "And I knew he wouldn't enjoy it either when he found out who I was, and that my creature would look at it as a rejection, therefore slowly killing me inside, so I obliviated him. However, I only wanted to erase the memory of me feeding off him, I didn't intend for this to happen."

There was silence before Severus sighed, and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, causing Draco to look up at him. 

"I understand how difficult it must be for you, I truly do. However, you must learn to _control yourself._  There is a very small chance that Harry may get his memory back, and if he does, he will detest you even more for what you did to him. You will have to deal with the consequences when that happens, because I will not be there to help you next time."

Draco nodded, and Severus pulled Draco into a tight, rare hug. Draco savored the feeling, it wasn't often that he got hugged by his godfather. The last time he remembered being hugged by Severus was when he was a child. 

All too soon, they pulled apart.

"Now, I do believe that we should go back to your mate, lest he have a heart attack from worrying over you too much" Severus said, and Draco's eyes widened, bolting out of the room.

As soon as he opened the door, a figure that he recognized as his mate flung himself at Draco. Draco's arms immediately went to support his mate while he buried his face in Draco's neck. Upon further inspection, he saw that his mate was sobbing, and he felt his vampire come to the surface, fangs coming out of his mouth as looked around the room, scanning it for any signs of danger.

"Draco!" Harry sobbed, nuzzling into his neck even further, arms tightening around him. "I thought that they did something to you and that I'd never see you again! I-I thought-" Harry broke off, sobbing ever harder as his body shook.

Draco calmed down a bit, seeing that his mate wasn't in danger, and his arms tightened around Harry. He started to stroke the locks of hair, calming him down.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here now.... I've got you" Draco said soothingly, and felt his mate begin to calm down, his sobs quieting and his breathing becoming even. After a few moments, Draco looked over his shoulder to check on his mate, and smiled softly.

He was sleeping.

"Madam Pomfrey" Draco began "May I take Harry to the Slytherin dormitories? As a prefect, I have my own bedroom I can take him to. It doesn't look like he wants to be separated from me at the moment"

Madam Pomfrey nodded "Just make sure he eats a big breakfast and sees me after lunch tomorrow"

Draco nodded at her in thanks, and adjusted Harry in his arms, taking him to the dungeons. 

Once there, Draco quietly closed the door shut as to not wake his mate, and began walking to the bedroom. He changed his mate out of his school robes, and into some of his clothes that didn't fit him anymore, but would definitely fit his mate. He tucked his mate in, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He climbed into bed behind Harry, and wrapped an arm around his waist, smiling to himself when his mate snuggled closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco shot out of bed, eyes wide and frantic. He felt his creature rising to the surface, and looked around to see what had caused him to wake up so abruptly. He looked down to see his mate whimpering in distress, and felt his vampire take over him before he could do anything about it. He felt himself receding in the back of his mind while the creature took control of him.

He nuzzled his nose into his mate's neck, licking everywhere, trying to soothe him. It worked, and Harry's eyes snapped open. As soon as those emerald eyes locked onto his, they were filled with terror, and his mate attempted to get away from him.

Draco growled to himself; he would not have his mate afraid of him. He slowly walked forward to where Harry's was in the corner, knees up to his chest, and bent down so that he was at eye level. Harry flinched from his gaze.

"V-Voldemort" Harry trembled "H-How did you-?"

"I am not Him, little mate" Draco crooned, trying to get closer. He could see that Harry was still cautious, and he gazed softly at him. "Look at it this way, is your scar hurting?"

Harry frowned, and rubbed his forehead, realizing that his scar was indeed not reacting, like it usually did when He was around. He, very slowly and tentatively, started to get up, looking at Draco cautiously. Draco smiled at him gently, reaching a pale hand out to him. Harry took it, the small palm fitting perfectly in his, and bit his bottom lip nervously.

Draco immediately pulled his mate against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the slender figure, mentally making a note to himself to get his mate to eat more. He felt Harry sigh against his chest, and relax in his embrace. As he felt his vampire go back to his mind, he was struck with a sudden thought.

"Harry?" He waited until he had the other male's attention before he continued "How did you know who the Dark Lord was if you had lost your memory?" He asked, and Harry bit his lip nervously.

"I-In the nightmare that I had" Harry began "People kept on calling him that, and he called himself that when I appeared before him. He- He was talking like I was going to come to him soon. He kept on saying 'Soon, you'll be mine Harry, willingly' and he just kept on repeating that and I-" Harry broke off, sobbing "I was just so scared"

"Oh, Harry" Draco said sympathetically, and stroked the back of Harry's head as he pulled him in for another embrace. Harry held onto him just as tightly.

 After a while, they pulled apart, and Draco smiled at Harry softly. 

"Now, let's get you something to eat. You must be starving, especially since you've hadn't had a proper meal since yesterday morning" Draco said, and Harry smiled at him brightly, loving the attention he was receiving from Draco.

"I mean, I'm not really that hungry" Harry shrugged, and with a glare from Draco, he quickly closed his mouth.

"You're skinny enough as it is. I will not have my mate go hungry, that's final." Draco said sternly, and Harry nodded at him. Draco motioned for Harry to follow him, and Harry complied.

On the way there, Harry froze as he felt a memory coming to him.

_"I'll make you wish you were never born, Potter" Harry heard a voice sneer hatefully, and he looked to see Draco standing there, a sneer on his handsome face. Harry looked around in the memory, was Draco talking to him? But it couldn't be, there was so much hate in his voice..._

_"Yeah right Malfoy" Harry was shocked to see himself reply with a smirk "The Gryffindor Team will beat Slytherin, like we always do"_

_Draco's sneer grew, and as he started walking, he roughly bumped Harry's shoulder...._

He was thrown into another memory.

_They were dueling, wands drawn in a room that Harry vaguely recognized. Draco had blood soaked through his white shirt, and his hair was sweaty and messy. Harry himself wasn't any better, having cuts and bruises all over his body, and a bloody lip._

The scene changed again.

_He couldn't see. It was like he lost his eyesight. It was completely dark, and he was aware of not being able to move his limbs as well. He could feel himself being touched, and kissed everywhere._

_"I'll come back for you, I promise"_

_"Who are you?" Harry whispered in a tiny voice, glazed eyes looking at Draco's face, and Draco bit his lip in contemplation. He heard Draco whisper the reverse spell for his mate, and saw those eyes widen in shock._

_"Malfoy?! What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted, looking enraged, his eyes widened, remembering something, and placed a hand on his neck. "You bit me?! Malfoy, what are you?!" He shouted, eyes frightened, and he was about to bolt for the door, but Draco grabbed his mate's wrist tightly, preventing him from leaving._

_Harry took in the scene, thoughts running a thousand miles an hour._

_"I needed to see you, before you knew the truth" He whispered, his gaze softening, his grip remaining as tight as ever. He used his other hand to cup Harry's cheek again, using his thumb to brush over that cheekbone. He saw Harry's eyes widen at the display of affection, and he looked at his mate deep in the eyes, sending him waves of love and longing._

_"You won't remember any of this, but I'm going to say this anyways" Draco whispered "I love you" He whispered, and placed a soft kiss upon those lips, allowing a tear to fall from his eyes as their lips met._

_As those emerald eyes opened again, Draco whispered a spell._

_"Obliviate"_

Harry's eyes widened, so Draco was the cause of Harry's memory loss. He felt himself being slapped, and he turned hurt-filled eyes to Draco, who looked relieved.

"I've been calling your name and shaking you for the past 20 minutes! What happened?!" He demanded, pulling him in for a hug, but Harry evaded his touch.

"Harry?" Draco asked, looking genuinely confused, and Harry balled his hands into fists as he started to shake.

"It was you." He spat out, and Draco looked surprised at the hate in his voice.

"Harry, calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Harry burst out "You _lied_ to me! You told me that I was your mate, but that was a lie! We aren't lovers, we're enemies! I thought I could trust you!"

 Draco went even paler than he already was, and his eyes widened. "You remember?" He asked shakily and Harry nodded, glaring at him.

"I remember everything _Malfoy_ "

Harry's hurt-filled eyes pierced Draco's silver ones, until Harry scoffed "I was a fool to trust you"

"No! Harry, wait!"

"No, I'm done with you Draco Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry, what's wrong?" Blaise Zabini asked as Harry ran past him in the corridor, without Draco with him. Blaise quickly grabbed his arm before he could go further, and Harry tried to yank his hand away.

"Let go of me, Zabini" Harry struggled against Blaise's hold, while Blaise's eyebrows shot up.

"Since when do you call me Zabini?" He asked, and Harry glared at him.

"Since forever!"

Blaise's eyes widened "You got your memory back" It was said as a fact.

"Yes, now I would appreciate it if you let go of me" Harry snarled, and Blaise smirked as a plan formed in his mind.

"How about we get back at Draco?" He suggested, and Harry stopped struggling.

"I'm listening."

Blaise smiled at Harry "Be my boyfriend. It would make Draco super jealous and he would get what he deserved"

"What's in it for you?" Harry asked, and Blaise's smile got wider.

"Other than someone to shag" Blaise shrugged "It would be great to see Draco humiliated as a result of his own actions for once. He always gets away with things."

Harry bit his lip in contemplation, before he sighed "Fine"

Blaise grinned, and loosened his hold on Harry's wrist, using his thumb to softly caress Harry's knuckles "Might as well practice now" Blaise said, and cupped Harry's cheek with his palm.

Harry found himself staring into Blaise's warm, dark, chocolate brown eyes. Blaise smirked and pressed their heads together, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, cupping the back of his head.

"Don't you think we're going too fast?" Harry asked tentatively, and Blaise smirked.

"Not at all."

 "You weren't at the Great Hall, come on, you must be starving" Blaise said, and led Harry down until they reached a portrait with fruit on it. He tickled the pear, and it let out a high-pitched squealing sound. The door opened, and Harry was faced with all kinds of house elves bustling around.

"How may we help Master Potter and Master Zabini?" A house elf asked as it saw him, and Blaise looked down on it with a sneer.

"Fill a plate with food for him" Blaise jerked his head in Harry's direction, and it left, only to reappear a second later with a plate filled with steaming food in its hand.

 "Would you rather eat here or in my room?" Blaise asked, and Harry frowned.

"Doesn't Draco share a room with you?"

Blaise smirked "Yeah, luckily for us, Draco gave me the password" His eyes had gone dark with lust, and Harry felt uncomfortable.

"I-I don't know if-" Harry started, but Blaise cut him off.

"Come on, you're the one who wanted to get back at Draco! It's perfect, having sex in his bedroom! It's genius!"

"I just don't know if I'm ready for sex yet" Harry admitted, his face a bright red, and Blaise smirked, coming up to Harry and caressing the back of his head as he leaned in.

"Oh, I'll cure you of that real soon. I'll have you screaming my name" Blaise whispered huskily, licking the shell of Harry's ear, and Harry moaned softly at the sensation.

"That's right, baby boy. Don't think, just feel" Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, bringing him closer, and Harry found himself getting an erection from the nickname.

"Blaise" Harry panted, and tilted his head back when Blaise started to kiss his neck, and his breath hitched when Blaise found a sensitive spot between his shoulder and collarbone.

"I'll make sure you forget all about him" Blaise murmured against his neck, and Harry shivered.

"Zabini! Get your hands **off my mate!** " They heard a roar, and turned their heads to see Draco standing there, looking furious. He seemed to be restraining himself from attacking Blaise, judging by his trembling form and the black veins appearing on his neck.

"Why, Draco, there's no need to be like that" Blaise smiled, looking completely unconcerned with the fact that his best friend was turning into a completely different species in front of his eyes.

"Just because my mate is angry with me" Draco started, breathing deeply to control his anger "Doesn't mean that you can take him from me"

"He doesn't seem to be complaining" Blaise grinned, and put an arm around Harry, sending a small amount of his allure to the other boy, just enough so Draco wouldn't notice anything. His grin got even wider when Harry let out a moan, and leaned against him, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Blaise's arm.

 "See?" He asked cockily, and Draco snarled.

"You're using your powers on him!" Draco accused "It doesn't matter. I can easily take your Incubus in a fight anyday"

Blaise snarled at that before he smirked and pulled Harry closer to him, Harry arching into his touch. 

"I don't think Harry would like you fighting me, isn't that right, baby boy?" He asked seductively, and as Harry panted even harder, he moaned again.

"Blaise... please" He whimpered, and Blaise smirked.

"What does my baby boy need?" He asked huskily, and Harry's breath hitched.

"I need you" Harry gasped out, staring into Blaise's eyes, and Blaise licked his lips.

"Anything for my baby boy" He grinned, caressing Harry's cheek with his hand. He shot a smirk at Draco, whose face was red.

"This conversation will have to take place somewhere else Draco. After all," Blaise smirked as a devious idea came into his mind.

"What kind of Daddy would I be if I didn't fulfill my baby boy's every need?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Blaise!" Harry giggled as Blaise lifted him up and place him on the bed, kissing him everywhere. Harry gasped as Blaise's skillful mouth moved down from his neck to kiss his chest, nipples, until moving lower to his torso.

Harry moaned as Blaise took off his trousers, revealing the pale skin underneath. Harry arched up when Blaise placed a kiss to the tip of his crotch, and started to lick it like an ice cream cone. Harry moaned again as Blaise took his length into his mouth without choking, and started to stroke the area with his hand.

 "B-Blaise" Harry gasped out, and Blaise continued to kiss Harry's thighs gently.

"What is it, little one?" Harry gasped as white began to take over his vision, and threw his head back.

"I-I'm gonna-" Harry hissed in pain as Blaise's massive hand took his crotch and squeezed, preventing him release.

"You don't come unless I _say_ you do" The demanding tone wasn't helping, Harry thought as his crotch hardened even more in Blaise's hand. "Understood?" It was said coldly, and Harry nodded, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"I _said_ , understood?" He asked again, and Harry nodded.

"Y-Yes" He breathed out, and the painful grip on his crotch loosened considerably, and Harry rested his head against the pillow.

"You can't possibly be tired already" Blaise said in disbelief, before smirking wickedly "The game's just begun"

Harry moaned in ecstasy as Blaise kissed him passionately, and he melted into the kiss, tangling his hands in Blaise's short hair. Blaise's hand moved from Harry's hair downwards, until it reached his crotch, from where he started to stroke it slowly, lovingly.

"B-Blaise" Harry said from in between kisses, and Blaise moved down to his neck.

"What's the matter, little one?" Blaise asked, and Harry panted breathlessly.

"S-Something's wrong" 

That got Blaise's attention. He immediately stopped kissing Harry's neck, looking at him in concern. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, observing Harry's pain-filled face with concern.

"I-" Harry broke off from what he was about to say by releasing a pain-filled scream. Blaise winced at the sound, before his eyes widened in realization.

"Harry, Harry look at me" Blaise said urgently, taking his face in his hands. Harry turned glazed emerald eyes onto him. "That's right Harry, just concentrate on my voice. That's it, deep breaths" Blaise soothed Harry, his pants coming in slower.

"Harry, you're in pain because you are not with your mate" At Harry's confused look, he clarified "Because you're not with Draco"

"W-Why is it causing me pain?" Harry whimpered, and Blaise ran a hand through those sweaty locks of hair soothingly.

"Because you're not meant to be with anyone other than him. He is your other half, just as you are his. Fate wouldn't have paired you two together if you weren't perfect for each other, but you are. You're meant to be with him" Blaise sighed, and cursed the Fates for his bad luck as Harry looked up at him with large, wide innocent emerald eyes.

"D-Don't I have a c-choice?" Harry asked, then hissed as a wave of pain hit him harder than the last.

Blaise shook his head sadly "No Harry..."

"Can't I get out of it?"

"The only other way is death. If one of you dies, the other will shortly  after, for soulmates cannot be apart from each other after they have found each other." Blaise said with an air of knowledge of a person who had memorized everything in a textbook.

"This... didn't happen before" Harry gasped out, and Blaise put on a thoughtful look.

"That's probably because Draco wasn't closer, therefore your bond was far away. He must be closer this time, and you soul recognizes your bond, therefore wanting you to be with him."

 Harry sighed, before sitting up "So what now?" He asked using his elbows to prop his body up on the bed. Blaise wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him as he kissed him gently.

"Well, do you still want to continue? You would still be causing Draco pain by being with me, but you would also be causing pain to yourself."

Harry tilted his head back and sighed deeply "No, I want to still do this. He needs to learn that actions have consequences. But," He smirked mischievously "I have another idea."

"Oh?" Blaise raised an eyebrow as a smirk started to form on his face "Please, do continue"

"I date Draco, make it seem like I've accepted him, but I'll still be seeing you" Harry grinned while Blaise smirked.

"So you're going to be cheating on him before your relationship was even official?" Blaise chuckled deeply "Oh, I _like_ the way you think, little snake"

Harry grinned at Blaise, before there was a banging sound on the door "Lights out!" The Prefect called before he went to the other dorms to check on the other students.

As Harry laid back down on the bed, he grinned as Blaise smiled at him softly, reaching a hand out to stroke his cheek.

"Beautiful" He whispered, and kissed Harry deeply.

When they pulled apart, Harry snuggled into Blaise, who wrapped a large arm around his waist and pulled him close protectively as they fell asleep.


End file.
